winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kerborg
Kerborg (Kerbog in the 4Kids dub) is the weakest type of shadow monster, the bat-like ones that fly around the castle in swarms. He is Lord Darkar's personal pet. Appearance |-|Original Form= He is distinguishable from other bats by his slightly lighter color as well as a little pink spot on one of his "wings". These "wings" are split into three sections and are very flexible. |-|Gregthroat= He is bipedal and extremely large in this form, large enough to almost reach the ceiling of Darkar's throne room. His skin is shinny and retains its original color just in a lighter shade, he has large wings that is pink in the inner flaps. His head almost looks like a lion's mane, except it is purple, smooth and has a lower part that is furry, his eyes are gold with no pupils. He has a canine-like mouth, his hands are both replaced with a mouth that has sharp teeth and eyes and has a long tail that has a snake head at the end of it. Kerborg - Gregthroat form.png |-|Final Form= In this form, he is fully bipedal, his body closely resembles that of a human and has only three, thick toes on his feet. He is very large and tall, his dark skin color is now a light shade of blue and gray. He is now armed with a double sided axe, dark green face and silver shoulder armor and wears dark green thin bands on both of his upper arm, and dark green and tan colored bands that covers his entire forearms and upper thighs. Karborg guardian.png Series Season 2 In "Up to Their Old Trix,” Kerborg informs Darkar that the Codex consists of four parts and not one, as Darkar thought. In "Party Crasher,” Kerborg is transformed into a monster called the "Gregthroat" and orders him to attack Red Fountain in order to distract everyone so that the Trix can steal the Codex. In "Spy in the Shadow,” Kerborg is sent to Alfea and takes another part of the Codex from Dark Bloom and flies off to Darkar. In "Face to Face with the Enemy,” Darkar turns Kerborg into another fearsome monster. It has a very large battleaxe which he uses to cause earthquakes, slash at enemies and block magical spells. He attacks the Winx but as they run off to open the Relix portal, Griffin, Faragonda, and Codatorta fight him. At first he seems unbeatable, but after the women gave Codatorta superhuman strength and speed, he manages to crush the monster. Kerborg attempts to fly away, but Griffin and Faragonda ultimately destroy him. Magical Abilities Darkar can alter Kerborg's form using shadow magic, turning him into incredibly powerful creatures, with each alternate form comes with different abilities, such as immunity to magic, flight and weaponry skills. Kerborg can make contact with Darkar by hanging on his arm which he has utilize several times. Trivia *In the 4Kids dub: **Kerborg's Gregthroat form is called "Liodragrus". **His final form is called "Opticeratops”. *In a 4Kids digital stamp collection, it is named "Shbat". *The appearance of Kerborg's Gregthroat form is based on that of the Balrog from The Lord of the Rings books by J.R.R. Tolkien. **Similarly to how Kerborg serves the incarnation of absolute evil, Lord Darkar, the Balrogs served Morgoth, the first Dark Lord and the incarnation of evil in Tolkien's fantasy universe Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Minor Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Darkar Category:Magical Creatures Category:Winx Club Category:Shadow Monsters Category:Games